The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and system for sorting flat documents and more particularly to a system for horizontally transporting and sorting documents and having a novel stacking bin assembly with a mechanism for dropping the stacked documents into removable containers.
Sorting systems convey documents, such as mailing envelopes and the like, along a primary or main path from which the documents may be selectively diverted or sorted according to predetermined criteria such as a zip code as represented on a zip code label. Sorting systems typically transport the documents so that the documents are transported in a vertical on edge position by a primary conveyor belt. One or more document diverter or sorter stations are supported along the length of the primary conveyer belt. When supplied with a control signal from a controller or the like, the sorter station typically diverts the documents to a secondary path which is inclined to the primary conveyer path.
A significant drawback in an on edge document conveying systems is that when conveying relatively large flat documents their size and weight may cause the document to bend over which may interfere with the sorting mechanism. Also, the resistance to bending along the length of the document may interfere with the means for diverting the documents from the conveying path to a stacking station where the documents are collected.
Another drawback found in the on edge sorting system is the receiving containers such as mail bins are configured to contain documents which are stacked in a horizontal relationship. Thus, the document being transported on edge down a conveyer path must be diverted to a secondary path where the document is reoriented to the horizontal direction before being placed in the stacking bin. This reorientation adds to the complexity of the sorting apparatus.
An additional drawback is found in continuous sorting systems which sort documents into receiving bins capable of holding only a finite number of documents. When the receiving bins become full, the full bin must be replaced with a bin capable of receiving diverted documents. However, additional documents may be diverted while the full bin is being replaced.
A further drawback found in on edge sorting systems is that by diverting the documents to one side of the transporting path and placing the documents into receiving bins at the sides of the transporting path, the footprint of the diverter station is widened. In many facilities having multiple sorting systems this widening of the footprint may lead to crowding.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sorting assembly for documents. A related object is to provide an improved sorting assembly for documents which includes an apparatus for transporting the sorted documents to receiving containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorting assembly particularly adapted to the sorting of large or bulky documents.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorting assembly which places sorted documents in a horizontal orientation in receiving containers. A related object is to place the documents in the horizontal orientation while minimizing any reorientation of the document after the document has been sorted.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sorting apparatus which allows receiving containers to be replaced without disrupting the sorting operation.